There are known basket-type gripping forceps with which a gallstone occurring in the bile duct is removed (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). These basket-type gripping forceps are provided with a basket portion that is formed in a basket shape by bundling a plurality of wires at both ends thereof. The gallstone is picked up by the basket portion, which has been expanded in the bile duct through a gap between wires, and the gallstone is removed from the bile duct by pulling out the entire basket portion from the bile duct.